


Naruto's Farewell & Sakura's Regrets

by SilverMikazuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Got Nothing Else This Time, Pre-Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikazuki/pseuds/SilverMikazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're basic, wonderful Pre-Shippuden NaruSaku fic. Filled with fabulous Angst and wonderful lovey dovey cheesiness. Haha, read please! -- So needy, Past Self, so needy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Farewell & Sakura's Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this was for a request on Deviant Art. I haven’t posted it there yet, because I want to post all my requests there at the same time. Stupid, yes. But I’m stubborn that way. However, I’m posting it here… well silly as it may sound, to prove I can still right straight couples. I love my yaoi (WHOO YAOI!), but I can write this too! Tell me what ya think!
> 
> I don't own Naruto... unfortunately.

NaruSaku~NaruSaku~NaruSaku~NaruSaku~NaruSaku~NaruSaku

 

The pinkette panted as her hands shown green. A few seconds later and the fish she’d been healing was up and flapping. She grinned, throwing it into the pool before her as she brushed her sweat from her oversized brow.

She sighed, “ _I’m doing it! I’m really doing it! And I can finally be help to everyone. Like Naruto…_ ”

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, her mind wandering to her blonde teammate. He had recently given it his all in protecting Gaara and saving the sand ninja-in-training, and just last night he had slept soundly in the hospital, his wounds dressed and practically all of him bandaged.

She was happy that her training had paid off, and ecstatic at the integral part she had played in repaying the sand. Of course Ino’s inquiry into training had also helped her self-esteem. All of this being said, Sakura couldn’t help but feel… _empty_. It was as if she were missing something.

But for the life of her she couldn't think of what it might be. Her mind drifted to Sasuke, wherever he might be. Was it him? Did her heart simply long for the raven haired Uchiha, as it so often had? She pondered that thought but… no, no that wasn’t it.

Tsunade’s protégé knew they would retrieve her former teammate; Naruto was hard at work. _Naruto_. The blond was leaving in a few hours to train with Jiraiya. A part of her thought that he was training for the Akatsuki, and to finally achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. And she knew that she was right… but it was obviously more than that. He was leaving, working, and training… for Sasuke, to bring him home – just as she had asked.

So now he was leaving, and that idiotic blond knucklehead wouldn’t be back for a long time: probably years. Sakura had to think, _really think,_ about what it might be like without Naruto. Sure, her training had taken some of her time lately, but her whiskered friend was always a part of her life. A day never went by that he didn’t make some cameo, whether it be carrying in food for a lunch break, or begging for some kind of date. Even if she was on a mission, Tsunade always seemed to have him tag along at some point or another. What would it be like when he **really** _wasn’t_ there?

It’d be quiet. She was sure of that; Naruto brought noise and a kind of energy everywhere he went. It’d be boring. The jinchuriki’s energy caused all kinds of shenanigans that were troublesome – as Shikamaru might say – but they always brought excitement to the genin of the Leaf. It’d be sad. Naruto was part of Team 7, what was left of it anyway. He was part of her family and sometimes… she forgot how much he was a part of her life.

Sakura let the green glow fade from her hands. She leaned over her training table and sighed. Her entire life was going to change. Without Naruto to introduce all his distractions, life was going to be _all_ training. Tsunade would work her to the bone. And just like her, all the other genin would be training hard. With their own mentors and in their own way, the Rookie Twelve were going to be working hard… but not together.

She felt a tear hit the wood beneath her fingers. Slowly but surely, the genin were going their own ways. All the time spent together, as one unit in so many ways, it seemed to be ending. Her fingers curled against the table and balled into fists. No. She wouldn’t cry. Not now. This was a _good_ thing.

They were all getting stronger. This was the way that they would represent the Leaf as the new generation. All of them were coming into their own, becoming real ninja, and none of them more so than Naruto. Konoha’s Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja trained everyday to prove himself to the entire village and as much of a pest as he was at times; he was also a hero.

A new thought struck the pinkette. What if she was sent on a mission without him? Sure she could take care of herself, but… she always had the little blond to rely on. How many times had he saved her ass? Thousands. How many times had he given her the drive needed to win? Countless. A soft smile spread across her face. She would just have to survive without him. Sakura would prove herself and _strive_ while he was gone, no matter how difficult that would be.

Sakura tried to imagine how they would all change. If the blue-eyed ninja traveled for under a year they would look pretty much the same. Their abilities would have sharpened but a lot of work would still be required. She could easily see them in her mind’s eye. But if Naruto still hadn’t returned after two, or even _three_ years, Sakura could barely picture the differences. Nature would take hold of them all. At sixteen or so, she would be a young woman, and Naruto a young man. He could get tall!

She laughed at the thought. Nah, she was sure he’d still be the shrimpy little kid she new and loved, right? Another sigh escaped her lips – probably not. He’d be taller, stronger, and more handsome. She blushed a little trying to picture him. With his golden blond hair a little longer, but just as spiky, it would gracefully fall over his deep blue eyes. He’d still be wearing orange, that was for sure, but who knows, in a few years his style might change a little.

“God I hope so,” She laughed to herself.

The more Sakura thought about the future, the more she loved the idea. Now she only wished it would come sooner. Hopefully, she’d change just as much as he would. Hopefully, he’d come back and instantly notice her. How _beautiful_ she’d become. She grinned. Of course he would, his crush on her just never seemed to die.

The smile dropped from her face in a sudden bout of shock. What if it _didn’t_ whether this time away from her? He was traveling with Jiraiya after all, and she knew what kind of guy _he_ was. What if he met another girl and they started something. What if Sakura completely disappeared from his mind? Sakura frowned, both at the thought, and in confusion.

Sure it was sad, she hoped that he would always remember her, they were _so_ close. But… at the same time, why did she care that his crush might fade. She felt the large sweat drop on the back of her head as she pondered the sad reality that she simply liked the attention. It’s not like she had many guys pounding at her door, besides _Lee_ that is. She shuddered at the thought. Sweet as he was… that was a definite no.

As believable as that was, for some reason it didn’t sit right. That wasn’t the reason. Sakura rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of her thinking. Oh yeah, the _real_ reason she cared was because she _liked_ the idiot. Of _course_ , that made _so_ much sense. How Ino would _love_ that idea: the sheer romantic sappiness of it. But no, that wasn’t possible. Sakura _knew_ that wasn’t possible, absolutely not. There was _no_ way that was even remotely possible!

Was it? Sakura laughed. NO! It wasn’t! How stupid would she have to be for her to have turned the blond down _countless_ times, just to realize that she liked him right when he was about to leave. That would be ridiculous. She shook her head. No. Her life wasn’t some kind of silly romantic soap opera! This was _real_ life! Life didn’t throw those kinds of twisting turns.

Another sweat drop rolled down her head. Sasuke didn’t count. He was always going to leave; they just hadn’t realized it. But maybe… maybe that’s what had happened to her. Maybe she had always known, _deep_ down. She had just always had something suppressing her feelings. Whether it was her infatuation with Sasuke, or her training with Tsunade, or her annoyance at the blonde’s childish behavior, something always interfered with her heart.

The pinkette groaned, her head slamming against the table. This was _not_ happening. Now all of the sudden she liked **Naruto!?** She let out another groan as she realized something else. She _didn’t_ like that blond moron. She… she _loved_ him. Sakura wanted to throw something. She wanted to rip something in half. She wanted to blow a whole in the wall with just a touch of her fist.

But _first_ she had something to do. Running out of the building with chakra flowing through her feet, she rolled her eyes and smiled. “Ino’s going to have a _field day_ with this.”

On the opposite side of the village, Naruto smiled as he looked back at _his_ home. The sun shown brightly over Hokage Mountain and he thought proudly that one day, he would be engraved up there beside those great ninja, and Granny Tsunade as well!

“Some time this year would be nice!” The Sanin shouted, signaling for his protégé to pick up the pace. “Let’s _GO_!”

“Uh…” Naruto muttered, flushing lightly as he spun around and rushed towards his sensei. “Okay! Okay! I’m coming! Wait up!”

The small hum of sadness that came from him leaving his friends and home behind was quickly snuffed out by the excitement of a new adventure. He’d miss his friends, he’d miss Kakashi and he’d miss Sakura, but when he finally returned he would have the strength to protect them, and hopefully bring Sasuke home. This trip was worth it. And he grinned brightly just thinking about it.

“NARUTO!”

The blond stopped, his eyes wide with curiosity. He turned and felt the wind rush out of him as a pink blob tackled him to the dirt. Looking up to the emerald eyes above him he grinned and then blushed purple.

“S-sakura-Chan!” He yelped, hands twitching as he wondered what to do with them. “What… what are you doing?”

The pink-haired girl laughed. “You’re really cute when you blush Naruto-kun. You know that?”

The jinchuriki sputtered. “I-I’m sorry… w-what did you say!?”

His bright blue eyes scanned her face for some kind of disease. Did someone attack her? Or maybe this wasn’t Sakura at all! Maybe it was the Akatsuki in disguise!

“Who are you!?” Naruto shouted as he grabbed at Fake-Sakura’s arms. “What did you do with Sakura-Chan!?”

The growing vain on the medical ninja’s head expanded exponentially as her hero talked. Some hero. “You idiot! It _is_ me!”

Thankfully, the pounding welt on his head told him she spoke the truth, and the small crater beneath his head helped too.

“Ah… how could I think a-any different?” Naruto muttered, gripping his head tightly.

Sakura huffed as she got off of her teammate and stood, arms crossed.

“I’ll just leave you two alone then,” Jiraiya sighed. “Hurry things up though. We don’t have all day!”

He was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving the two genin to talk. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. _She_ was the one who fell in love with him, didn’t that make her the stupid one? She looked down and offered the blond a hand.

Taking it cautiously, Naruto winced as he stood up but sighed in relief when he wasn’t met with another fist. With the welt somewhat receded, the blond turned his confused gaze to his long-time crush.

“So…” He mumbled, wringing his fingers with nervousness. “What… uh… what are you… doing here?”

Sakura grinned, her eyes sparkling. “Well, Naruto. I just couldn’t let you leave… before I told you something.”

The blond cocked his head and studied her curious blue orbs. “What?”

Coloring lightly, Sakura grinned as she made a mental note of how cute Naruto could really be. “Naruto… Naruto I think I love you.” The pinkette continued as all the color left her new love’s face. “In fact… I’m _sure_ I love you. And I’m really sorry that it took me so long to figure it out. I know I’ve been so horrible to you, and it was only my stubbornness that stopped me from accepting your requests… I’m really sorry Naruto. I really am. I only… I only hope that you can forgive me. I’m not asking you to stay… just… just know… that I’ll be here. Waiting.”

Though her grin was still shinning on her face, pearly white tears rolled down her cheeks. Her emerald eyes turned to her love for a response. Naruto drew in a breath and regained his coloring. He let out a small laugh and strode forward, placing a hand on her cheek.

“I’ll always love you Sakura-Chan. Always,” He breathed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

And then they kissed. Inner Sakura screamed at the cheesiness and the medical Nin giggled into the kiss.

“Okay you two!” The Sanin shouted suddenly. “Enough sucking face! Naruto an I need to get going!”

They parted and the blond turned to face his sensei. “REALLY PERVY SAGE!? I sit by as you conduct all you _research_ and when I _finally_ get my first kiss, from _Sakura-Chan_ no less, you interrupt!?”

He continued to grumble as his sensei rolled his eyes and started walking.

“You need to go Naruto-kun,” Sakura said quietly.

The Hokage-hopeful turned with a frown. “But… S-sakura-Chan, I mean… I…”

Sakura smiled and pushed her hand into his blond locks. “I’ll still be here when you get back. I’ll still love you. So just come back stronger than ever, okay?”

Naruto grinned and let her hand go as he ran off towards the white haired ninja before them. “You know it Sakura-Chan! I swear I will! It’s a promise of a life time!”


End file.
